The Secret Powers of Zack and Cody
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: Two strange men appear at the Tipton and inform the Martin family that Cody is more than just a normal person. He has special powers and the government needs to train him to fight another like him. Rated M for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

(Please review. I know this probably has never been done but I really wanted to try this as a story.)

It had just been another normal day. Zack was watching TV, and Cody was studying on his bed. Their mother had been out for a show down in the lobby for the cops of Boston. The twins got home from school about an hour before and it was not quite the nicest of days. It was sleeting out in the cold 33 degree afternoon. Soggy snow was on the ground and made more mud than snow. The twins had gotten into an argument and neither felt like talking to the other at that moment. They both knew that they needed their time apart to let the steam depress and give them time to cool down. It was at that point when there was a loud knock on their door. Three knocks. No more, no less. Just three.

"GET IT, CODY!"

"YOU GET IT, YOU'RE CLOSER!"

Zack rolls his eyes, not wanting to start another argument. "Shit," mumbled Zack as he stood up and headed to the door. Zack had no idea who it could be since they knew none of their friends would want to leave their houses on a day like this. Zack pulls out the latch lock and opens the door. He sees two men. One had brown hair which was slicked back, and the other had blond hair just simply cut to about 2 inches length. The brown haired man was wearing a black suit and the blond was wearing a brown suit with a black trench coat. Despite the differences, both men had serious looks on their faces.

"Is this the house of one Carrie Martin?" the brown haired man asked.

"Yeah," Zack says simply. The men are silent for a few seconds.

"Is she home right now?"

"No," The blond stares at Zack with his grey eyes.

"Where is she? This is very important."

"Look man, I don't know when she'll be back, she's downstairs doing a show and comes and goes whenever the show ends." Zack knew that there was a hint of annoyance in his voice that he didn't mean to include. The brunette stares at Zack with his blue eyes.

"This is official government business and you have no right to speak like that to a governmental agent." Zack was taken aback at this statement. The fact that he was speaking to government agents scared him a bit. However the agents were now talking to each other.

"Maybe this is him?" The blond nodded.

"Are you a Mr. Cody Martin?"

"No, that's my brother. He's inside. Did he rob a bank or something?" The agents didn't take the joke.

"We need to see him right away." Although they said they were agents, how could he know for sure?

"Can I see some identification?" The agents reveal two FBI identification cards and reveal that their names are Agent Hopps (Brown) and Dr. Warris (blond). Zack reluctantly let them in and they enter the suite. Cody exits his room with a book in hand when he sees the two men.

"What's going on, Zack?" Zack gives his brother a concerned look.

"These men are FBI agents and they need to speak to you."

"We need to speak to him privately." Zack just shrugs but gives his brother a keep-your-guard-up look. Cody nods and he and Agent Hopps and Dr. Warris sit down in the living room while Zack goes into his bedroom and shuts the door.

Cody sits in a chair while the two men sit on the couch. The blond man stares at Cody.

"Cody Martin, we need YOUR permission, not your parent or guardian's, but YOURS to know if your desire to know the information that we are going to tell you." Cody is a bit reluctant to agree because of the cold feeling in his stomach telling him to tell them 'no'. However, Cody pushes the feeling away.

"I agree." Dr. Warris leans in.

"We are not just workers for the FBI, but we work for a secret organization funded by the FBI and Agent Hopps here has agreed to escort me here and protect me. There is no way to apply this lightly so we'll just say it," Dr. Warris stares at Cody with a stern look, "Cody Martin, you are a very special child. You possess what many can only dream of. You possess great power." Cody gives them a look that says you-have-GOT-to-be-shitting-me. Dr. Warris continues, "We discovered you and your gift shortly after you were born. Has anyone given you the results of your IQ tests?"

"Yes, it said I was around 118."

"We have your ACTUAL test results right here. Cody Martin, you are not around 118 but more around the area of 205 to 210. That makes you much smarter than Einstein himself." Cody was in absolute shock.

"Well, why then did I receive a 118?"

"We did it to keep you safe and secret. You see this is what makes you and us so important. We are an organization for people like you."

"You mean there are more people like this?"

"Well…not as powerful as you, I mean we have many lower powered children and people, but there is one person like you. His IQ is somewhere around 230 to 234. He is the smartest person in the history of the world but no one knows about him. In fact, he is too dangerous to be left conscious."

"What do you mean dangerous?"

"He is crazed and psychotic and we just found out about his crazed personality about 2 months ago. We were planning to destroy him for the sake of our people's safety but something happened."

"What?"

"He escaped. He killed four people and escaped. We have tried everything to find him. We have tried our best to our worst to find him but no one could detect his presence. That is why we have come to get you."

"So you can use me to find him. Only there is one problem, I have no powers. If I had powers I think I would have found out by now."

"You have powers; you just haven't trained yourself properly to use them efficiently. We found you because your power leaked out of your body in a surge of huge emotion."

"And what power do I possess?"

"To be completely honest, we don't know for sure. The trouble is that we can't figure out how your mind has developed and what powers you possess that are unique to people of your type until we conduct a number of tests. However, you can at least use telekinesis. We will need to help train you however so that you can become powerful enough to stand a chance against someone with the powers of Isaac."

"What powers does Isaac possess?"

"He can use pyrokinesis, telekinesis, shape shifting, mutation, thoughtform, and his most dangerous and skilled power, telepathy. If he gets into your mind, you might as well die right then and there, but he won't let it be quick and painless, he'll make it slow and painful. However, you are lucky enough to have the intellectual power to create a barrier and prevent him from invading your mind. However, you will be in a constant struggle as he will not stop to gain the upper hand." At that moment, Carrie walked into the front door and shrieked at what she saw. Cody let out a deep sigh. This would be quite a shock to her.

(Please review)


	2. Training Begins

(Please review. I know this probably has never been done but I really wanted to try this as a story.)

Cody, Zack, and Carrie stepped out of the vehicle to see the front doors of an unmarked building a few hours out of Boston. Dr. Warris and Agent Hopps lead them inside and to the changing of their lives forever. Cody was taken out of school for a the rest of the year but Dr. Warris calmed Carrie down by letting her son advance to the next grade if he can simply complete the finals the school would be giving their students. They enter the building to a highly complex machine-like lobby. The floor was made of simple bright white square tiles and the walls were a bright white as well. There were people walking quickly all over the place and speaking to one another or working on computers. Dr. Warris leads them out of the lobby and into a smaller hallway off to the side. The first thing that they all see is the large black hole in one of the walls.

"What the hell is that?" exclaims Carrie.

"That was made by Isaac. He used his pyrokinesis to break out of his holding cell. We didn't know he possessed such power at that time."

"How old is this man?" asked Carrie.

"He is still a boy. 15 years old. The same as Cody. He is obsessed with becoming the strongest person on this earth."

"That's it. I'm taking my son and we're going back to Boston. I will not let you endanger my son's life for your mistake."

"Mrs. Martin, we brought you three here for your own protection. Isaac wants to destroy everyone who we have involved in our computer. He has already killed nearly 20 of our other subjects. Cody is our chance to find where he is and we can send the army to stop him. We don't intend on having your son battle this demon but we must prepare him in every way we can in case such a thing happens. We have many exercises and training simulations which will make him able to tap into his powers and eventually be able to pull them out whenever he requires it. He will be training with some of our higher ranking specialists. Ah, here's one now." Dr. Warris walks over to a man who walked out from the giant hole and shook his hand. The man appeared to be around 30. The man looks at Cody and smiles. He walks over and shakes Cody's hand.

"I've heard about you for quite some time. Finally, we can help bring out the power to stop Isaac." Cody was almost excited to start but something continued to trouble him.

"Sir, if this is where Isaac escaped, why doesn't he just come back here and kill all of you?" Dr. Warris smiles.

"Thanks to young Thomas here he was able to save us all."

"How?"

"His power is teleportation. When Isaac chased after someone outside, Thomas here teleported the entire station and the man Isaac was chasing from Dresden, Germany to here. Isaac has no idea where this place is since we have some of our best mind shielders blocking Isaac's telepathy to find where this place is. Now, Mrs. Martin you may choose to stay here or go back to Boston since you are in no immediate danger. Your sons, however, must remain here."

"Why?"

"Because if Isaac can find Zack, he can find where Cody is, and if he knows where Cody is, then he'll come here. You have no actual mental link to your sons. However, since they are twins, they have a mental connection and we can't risk Zack being found. We suggest that you go back to Boston and keep up the image of a regular life. You can visit whenever you want." Carrie at first looked ready to object but let out a deep sigh and pulled her boys into a deep hug. She was crying.

"Be good boys and don't die." Joked their mother in a strained voice amongst the tears. Carrie released her sons and left the hallway. Thomas grabs Cody and Zack by the shoulders and leads them into another room in another hall. It was where they were going to sleep while they stayed here. However, the moment they put their bags down, Cody was ushered out of the room and into a small waiting room like area that had two other kids sitting in chairs. Thomas pats Cody on the shoulder.

"Don't be afraid, these are going to be your 'sparring partners'. One is skilled in telepathy and the other in pyrokinesis. You will need to learn how to defend yourself against their attacks and start to learn how to create a wall to stop Isaac's invading mind. We have a few other kids who can already do it pretty well but they are already at their limit. You, however, can greatly surpass them. You are a very unique child amongst these people. Your training will start right away. We first need you to start learning how to tap the power sealed within you and use it to your advantage," Thomas leads Cody into a large room with nothing in it but a small table, a chair, and a single small white feather on the table. Thomas motions Cody to sit down. Cody sits and stares at the small feather, "The expert at everything was once a beginner," says Thomas, "so let's begin. I want you to focus. Focus as hard as you can. I want you to think that little hands are coming out of your eyes and will move that feather." Cody concentrated on the feather as hard as he could. Thomas urged him on but nothing happens. The feather remained in its spot. Cody tried again but once more fails, "Cody, I want you to feel your chi accumulate from your body into your eyes and send it out as fast and as hard as possible. You must be as calm as possible." Cody closed his eyes and took deep breathes. He meditated the best he could and mentally started to bring his chi to his eyes. Cody starts to feel his body start to go weak and starts to feel something started to sting his eyes. Cody opened them and in his mind, fired the burning sensation at the feather. Suddenly, the metal table dents from the mental impact of Cody's power. Cody is suddenly overcome with exhaustion and clutches his chest, feeling as if he ran 5 miles nonstop.

"Wh-wh-what t-t-th-the hell was th-th-th-th-that?"

"That, Cody, was all your energy coming out in one fell swoop. You have not even been training for 15 minutes and you already impress me. I wasn't able to do that until after maybe 3 months of training. You need to rest. That was a lot even though it took little more than 5 minutes. Don't think that you'll feel like that everytime. Your body will adjust to this new 'activity' and you'll soon find yourself with incredible stamina and endurance. Go rest." Cody slowly gets up and looks at the damage to the table. The dent was at least an entire foot wide and dented in about 2 inches. Cody didn't want to think what that would have done to a person. Cody goes to his room and quickly falls asleep.

(15 days pass)

Cody had been in that room, training, for 15 days and made unbelievable progress. He could not only lift the feather flawlessly but could even lift the table and chair at the same time. His endurance had been increasing but he still tired out after every session. It was on that day that Dr. Warris entered the room while Cody was holding up the table with cement blocks on it.

"Cody, we have seen your progress and have decided to bring your training out of this room and to help you start to learn your own unique abilities. We shall help teach you how to start astral projection. This is when you bring out the spirit inside you and with enough practice, travel around rooms while your body is still motionless. With the progress that you have, we predict that you could start to leave your body and find people with the other power that we are going to teach you. Remote viewing. This is going to be a tough couple of weeks, Cody."

"I look forward to it, sir."

(Please review)


	3. Mind Games and Prophets

(Please review)

For two week, Cody had been training his astral projection and his remote viewing. Neither would be good as a defense but it would increase his ability to find where Isaac is. Dr. Warris watched as Cody began to see Cody see things that were happening across the entire building. Dr. Warris watched in pride and a feeling went through his spine. Maybe there was someone who really could find Isaac and this crisis would be over. Dr. Warris walks into the room where Cody was lying on a metal slab and stands next to the boy. Cody opens his eyes and sees the doctor.

"Cody, I believe that it is time for you self-defense training."

"What training?"

"It is the only way that you can survive if you meet Isaac face to face. You are our best shot at finding him; we can't make you defenseless if he finds you. I have been informed from one of our other seers that Isaac has found out about you, we don't know how. We know that he has heard about your talents and he will want to break your mind before killing you. That is how he killed our previous seer. He is arrogant and wants to drive you to insanity before torturing you to death. It's his style. It's time for you to learn how to block his mental invasion and his physical attacks. We have learned that you have the ability to actually create a shield from the light molecules around you and stop any physical attacks. We also need to help you create a mental barrier to stop Isaac's mental attacks." Dr. Warris smiles and then looks over at the man on the other side of the room, "Mr. Shoelpkof, it's time for you to take over."

"Thank you, doctor." The man named Shoelpkof walks over and looks over at Cody.

"Get up, Cody." Cody stands up. Suddenly, Cody saw colors flying through his head. The furniture grew eyes and fangs and started to scream at him as he suddenly sees Zack. Zack started to scream as hands broke through the metal floor and started to pull him down through the small hole. Zack screamed as only one leg was able to fit through the hole. The other leg is strained more and more until it snaps off in a spray of blood and Zack slides through. Cody screams and then suddenly, he is back in the room, staring at the man called Shoelpkof.

"Wh-wh-what the fuck was that?"

"That was what will happen to your mind if you can't defend yourself. I gave you a taste of what the real thing is like if you let Isaac break into your head."

"How did you do that?"

"I'm the only one besides Isaac in this current time who can manipulate one's mind."

"And how's that?"

"I'm his father. He gained that ability through my bloodline." Cody looked at the man who claimed to be the father of Isaac.

"What do I need to do to stop him from invading my mind?" Mr. Shoelpkof smiles.

"You need to focus all of your energy and imagine a wall to keep his mind out. You must have full confidence that he will not be able to break that barrier that you create. That is the only way."

"Doesn't sound too hard."

"It's much harder than one would expect. You need more than just confidence. You need a strong, willing mind. A normal brain would not be able to keep Isaac out. But yours can."

"How do you know us?"

"I've known the Doctor for a long time. He is more special than you can guess. He is the man who started this whole project over 40 years ago."

"40 years? He looks like he's only around 40 years old. How could he be that old." Mr. Shoelpkof stares at Cody and lets off another small smile.

"The doctor is very different. He is actually a computer program put into a created body."

"What does that mean?"

"He was one of the most intelligent people on this planet when he actually lived. He found a way to implant his brain into an AI implant and he now uses an artificial body. The REAL Dr. Warris, is on the top floor in a heavily protected vault. What you see is the AI body that his mind has been installed to."

"What would happen if the body is destroyed?"

"His mind would pull out of the body and back to the brain. The brain is attacked to a computer which he is hooked up to and can communicate. It is a forbidden science, but it works."

"Unreal."

"Quite. But the brain is completely defenseless if someone broke through the security defenses. Someone like Isaac. We need you to find him so we can protect Dr. Warris and all the people who he could potentially kill. Now enough jibber jabber. Time to practice."

(In the cafeteria)

Zack sits bored at a table with a bunch of the scientists. He had nothing to do since his twin was always training to improve and be used by the government to stop some super psychic. Zack was sitting in his seat twirling around some spaghetti on his fork when a child walks over to him and sits down. Zack tries to start conversation.

"How you doin?"

"Fine Zack,"

"How do you know my name?"

"I already know much about you in the little time of me sitting here. Age 14, 120 pounds, likes skateboarding, girls, and your brother. You are also jealous of the attention he's getting."

"How did you know?"

"It's my power. I can read your thoughts, feelings, and emotions. I also know what your capable of."

"Huh." The little girl touches Zack's arm and a green light comes from her hand. As soon as the light appeared it stopped.

Zack looks down at his arm, no marks. Zack looks back up and the girl is gone. Zack shakes his head.

"Weird".

(Please review)


	4. Isaac

(Please review)

Zack sits in the dining area thinking of what had just happened to him. The little girl, what she said, the green light, it was all so confusing. Zack sees Dr. Warris and quickly gets up.

"Dr. Warris?"

"Yes, Zack?"

"A little girl just walked up to me and said that I had some sort of potential, whatever that means." The look on Dr. Warris' face goes from cheerful to slightly shocked.

"What did she look like?"

"It was a little girl with blond hair. There was a green light that came from her fingers when she touched me."

"Thank you, Zack. We need to talk, you and I."

"About what?"

"About your awoken powers."

"WHAT! I have powers as well."

"Apparently. My granddaughter has never been wrong yet."

"What do you mean."

"She is a VERY special little girl. She can tell if someone has a special power. You apparently had a suppressed power and she has just unlocked it. We need to find out what it is." Zack suddenly felt like doing cartwheels.

(2 Hours later)

Zack is standing in a room that is shielded by fellow "special" people. The hologram of Dr. Warris is standing in the room and touches Zack's head. Zack suddenly feels his eyes burn and fire flies out and engulfs the hologram of Dr. Warris. Zack immediately starts to apologize as the hologram comes back into focus.

"It's alright, Zack. I guess we know your power now." Suddenly, Zack feels his fingers feel as if they were in a vice and electricity flies out of his fingers and smashes into the wall.

"Why is it doing this?"

"I jumpstarted your powers apparently you have a wide range of attacking powers. Pyrokinesis, using electrons to your disposal and form electricity, you may have an offensive arsenal better than Isaac's."

"REALLY!"

"Calm down. We can't underestimate Isaac. He has much more experience than you. You don't even know how to control your powers yet. Come with me. We need to start your practice."

(In Boston)

Carry is vacuuming the floor of the apartment. It didn't need to be cleaned, since this was the 11th time she had done it in two days. She just needed to do something to keep her distracted from what her sons are going through. She finally decides to just put the vacuum away. She does and suddenly she gets a burning feeling in her stomach. She walks over to get some alka-seltzer. She prepares to go downstairs to the lobby to get ready for her next show. Suddenly, the door to the apartment explodes and Carry flies back and smashes into the couch, which softened the impact. She looks up to see a young 15 year old boy with short black hair walk into her room. She gets up, knowing who it was.

"What the hell was that?"

"That will be you unless you tell me where your little brat is."

"You'll have to kill me, Isaac." Isaac lets off a smirk.

"I can remedy that." His blue-green eyes suddenly glow black and her skull feels as if it's getting smashed with a hammer repeatedly. She screams and falls to the ground, still holding her head. Moseby rushes into the room and sees the boy. He screams and Isaac turns to him. Moseby flies back and smashes through the wall to another room. Isaac walks over to the screaming Carry, "I'm not done with you yet." Isaac grabs her and suddenly they disappear.

(Please review)


	5. Discovered

(Please review)

Zack and Cody sit in their bedrooms when Dr. Warris was informed. He knew that he couldn't tell them what happened to their mother. It would jeopardize the entire project to defeat Isaac. He walks back to his lead scientists to talk about what should be done.

"We can't tell them." Says one of the scientists.

"I know we shouldn't but what will happen when they find out and get angry that we didn't tell them."

"We can't let them know until Cody is ready. We need to keep his mind on the mission." Dr. Warris spent the next few minutes trying to think about what should be done.

"Alright…keep the psychics on his position and keep him under strict visuals. We don't tell them about this until it's the appropriate time. Zack and Cody walks into the room and looks at Dr. Warris.

"What's wrong, Doctor. I can sense something is wrong." Warris smacks his head remembering he had taught Cody to read emotions.

"Your mother has been kidnapped Cody." Cody's usual cheery face went slack at the sudden news of his mother's capture.

"By Isaac...?"

"Yes…by Isaac." Zack looks at the ground, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"No…" whispers Zack. Warris could feel anger growing in the young boy, "no…no no no NOOOOO!" a fierce blast of unseen energy erupts outward and sends everyone flying off their feet and slamming into the walls. Zack's eyes were glowing bright white as his anger rises. The metal walls started to bend outward from the constant force applied to them. The scientists were helpless as the force pushed them all the way through the metal walls. Zack slowly rose into the air as lightening seemed to cackle in his eyes. Zack floated into the air in anger as Cody just stood on the ground looking into nothing. Cody was the only one not being sent back by the fierce energy bursts coming from Zack. Cody looks over at his enraged brother and his eyes glow white. Zack falls to the ground and the energy bursts stop. Warris falls to the ground and looks at what he just saw. Cody just stopped Zack's attacks completely. Zack looked exhausted right now since he had just put all of his anger into attacks and Cody had completely negated the effect with his mind. This was something Warris had never seen before. Warris and the recovering scientists walk over to the twins, who were calming down. Warris kneels down next to the kneeling Cody.

"What did you just do to Zack?" Cody was breathing deeply from exhaustion.

"I had to stop him. He was doing bad things." Warris looks at the other scientists and slowly nodded. This was the power that they had been looking for. The ability to take away the powers of another. Warris gets up and looks at the other scientists.

"Quickly, we need to track down…" suddenly a large explosion was felt on the floor below. They all rush down the stairs and into the main lobby when Cody looks over to see the doors to the lab blast open and standing in the doorway was a boy of about 15. The boy steps onto the door he just blasted off the hinges and it floats into the air, like a floating platform. His eyes glowed white as all of the furniture in the room floated off the ground and slammed into the walls. Glass shattered and flew through the air and Cody feels something smash into his stomach and he flies back and crashes into a desk. Scientists suddenly flew through the air and crashed through walls. Suddenly, out of the backrooms come the other special fighters. Isaac smiles and his eyes glow from white to red and the first few fighters suddenly ignite and are incinerated from the inside out, turning to hot ash. The eyes go back to glowing white and more of the other fighters fall to their knees screaming and grabbing their heads. Cody sees Isaac pull back the ceiling with his mind and float to the next floor. Cody knew what was going on. Isaac was going for Dr. Warris' brain. Cody summons all of his energy into his feet and he flies up the stairs to the next floor.

Isaac kills even more scientists and special fighters with his pyrokinesis. Isaac smashes a door open with his mind and sees it. The master computer that has kept Warris alive for so long, and in a large vat of strange fluid was the brain of Dr. James Warris. Isaac slowly steps off the door and walks over to the brain. Isaac hears a voice in his head.

"Isaac, stop this. You are only making people hate your kind even further."

"Shut up, Doctor. I've come for that little bitch you have trained to kill me."

"I never meant to do such a thing. I only wanted to help you." Isaac smiles and looks to the computer.

"You always wanted to control me for your own sick amusement." Isaac walks over to the computer and finds the cord.

"I'm warning you, Isaac. Don't do this."

"Or what?" Suddenly Isaac is sent off his feet and smashes through an iron wall. Debris flies through the air and crashes to the ground.

"I will do whatever it takes to survive and stop you, Isaac." Isaac gets up and smiles.

"That was a big mistake, Doctor. I was going to give you a quick death, but you signed up for a slow painful one."

Cody sees Isaac and the brain of Dr. Warris. Cody runs over and Isaac turns around.

"Warris, this is the little brat you summoned to kill me, huh. Pathetic. I thought you would have gotten someone with actual talent." Cody charges at Isaac, "Look, Doctor. The boy forgot he even had powers." Suddenly, Cody feels as if his insides were being burned with a blowtorch. Cody falls to the floor screaming. Isaac laughs but is quickly silenced by being sent off his feet again by Dr. Warris. Isaac's face suddenly turns to anger and his eyes glow black. Dr. Warris does his best to block Isaac's mental assault.

Cody sees the brain of Dr. Warris slowly start to incinerate from the attack. Cody leaps on Isaac and puts him in a sleeper hold. Isaac grunts loudly as Cody is flung from his back and into a wall. Cody suddenly is hit with an unseen force and slides out of the room. Isaac turns his attention back to Dr. Warris and the glass barrier around the brain shatters. Dr. Warris tries to block the mental attack but can't completely defend himself from it. Cody looks up and sees the brain float into the air. The brain of Dr. Warris suddenly glows brightly and forms into Dr. Warris. He was a withered old man with wiry hair.

"I warned you, Isaac." Warris says with intense effort as he wards off the mental assault. He thrusts a hand forward and Isaac flies backward, smashing into a ton of computer equipment. Isaac gets to his feet and floats just over the ground. His eyes glow bright white and his hair turns white as well. Isaac's arms are suddenly covered in a strange energy and his eyes become completely black. Dr. Warris summons a great shard of ice and sends it at Issac. However Isaac looks at the shard of ice and it turns to water before evaporating. Isaac looks at Cody and Zack, who had just rushed in to help his brother, with his black eyes. Zack screams and a huge wave of energy flies out of his eyes but Isaac extends his hand and the energy is deflected away. Zack summons fire and sends it at Isaac. Isaac's skin turns a strange grey color and he seems to age greatly. Isaac extends his hand and the flames stop and slowly compress as Isaac takes control. Zack quickly dissipates the flames. Isaac smiles and looks at the supercomputer. Dr. Warris sends energy at the floating Isaac but Isaac is unaffected.

"Time's up Doctor," says Isaac and the supercomputer explodes. Dr. Warris screams as Isaac's black eyes turn red and Dr. Warris is incinerated from the inside out. Dr. Warris was dead. Isaac looks at the twins with his black eyes once more. Isaac's strange appearance makes him look demonic. Isaac looks at the small flames that had formed at the destruction of the supercomputer.

"You know, children…there is something about flame that I just love. It take in anything to keep living, whether it be alive or dead," suddenly the flames in the supercomputer grow and a fireball goes into Isaac's hand, "If you control that which devours everything…you control life." The flames suddenly grow greatly and explode outward. Cody grabs his brother and rushes out of the room as Isaac can be heard laughing hysterically. Cody and Zack rush out of the building as the entire second floor is engulfed in flames. Cody and Zack stumble to the ground and look at the lab burn. They suddenly see Isaac floating over the burning building and was engulfed in the flames. Out of nowhere, Mr. Shoelpkof appears and grabs the two boys.

"Hold on tight!" he shouts and suddenly the two of them found themselves in what looked like a basement.

(Please review)


End file.
